Travesuras de Escuela
by Hedone
Summary: Potter era un enigmático profesor.
1. Chapter – Defensa contra las Artes Oscur

◊**Disclaimer**: Extendido. Los personajes y el Universo de Harry Potter son de exclusiva creación de J.K Rowling, reservando algunos derechos a Warner Bros. Este escrito está desarrollado sin fines lucrativos ya que no me enriquezco poniendo a los personajes en estas situaciones.  
◊**Advertencias**: Semi-AU, leve OOC en los personajes, Drama, Romance, Tragedy, leve Gore. Espero que hayan prestado atención al _rated_ de la historia.  
◊**Autor**: Theroux G. (Sí, me cambié de Nick xD)  
◊**Notas de Ge**: Este escrito se me ocurrió leyendo uno de un Draco _veela_... aunque aquí de veela no tenga nada, ni Harry de perseguido por aquellas cosas x'D (tenía el título en mayúscula y 42 capítulos :O). Llevando la verdad por delante, el calor también tiene mucho que ver. ¿Les dije que era semi-AU? En tal caso, espero que les agrade mi Fic. Una nota al pie sería que cavilé en colocar Narcisa o Narcissa (que es la versión Original) pero el 'de verdad' no me agrada en lo absoluto, lo encuentro anti-estético —sé que soy _nadie_ para elegir algo así— pero de todas maneras lo anuncio. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Travesuras de Escuela**

**

* * *

**

Hoy, como todos los primeros días de Septiembre, el expreso Hogwarts partía puntual a las once de la mañana, la algarabía que había a segundas horas del amanecer en el anden nueve tres cuartos era desquiciante y sorprendente, jóvenes magos y brujas —inclusive los novatos de primer año— parecían no querer despedirse o, de alguna u otra forma, subirse al endemoniado tren carmesí que comenzaba a provocar aquel sonido de partida.

—¿Tienes todo lo necesario, Draco? —Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer conservada, que incluso con aquellas arrugas en su rostro, la belleza clásica no mermaba otorgándole aquel aire flamante que la hacía 'digna' esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

—Sí madre, nos veremos para las vacaciones de invierno —muy por el contrario de los pensamientos de sus compañeros, Draco poseía aquella amabilidad que le sembró su madre tras el fallecimiento de su padre tras la segunda caída de Lord Voldemort hacia ya cinco años, forzado aquella nueva 'cualidad' o no en la gran familia Black y Malfoy, su progenitora aprendió que si quería sobrevivir a aquella guerra mas le valía ser una mujer menos hipócrita, más amable y dar de vez en cuando una expresión sincera. Draco le sonrió de lado a aquella fémina que representaba todo en su vida por ahora, despidiéndose con un corto abrazo que expresaba mucho más de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista y se subió a su medio de transporte, buscando los compartimientos que sus amigos de Slytherin tenían guardado para él.

Cuando pisó el vagón de las serpientes no esperó mucho tiempo para saludar con la vista Theodore, Pansy y Blaise, quienes parecían sumergidos en una discusión del colegio.

—¡Draco! ¿Te has enterado? —curioseó Nott claramente sorprendido por las palabras de Zabini.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras —agregó la única fémina sonriente.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de novedoso?, todos los años lo cambian —el sarcasmo era latente en cada una de sus palabras, pero aún así Parkinson continuó con sus palabras.

—Sí, pero nunca ha sido un Auror.

* * *

**1**– Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

* * *

El viaje se había hecho tan extenso como Malfoy rememoraba de sus anteriores viajes, los parajes de inhóspito verde atravesando montañas se repetían una y otra vez aburriéndolo, colapsándolo. Salió de aquel habitáculo tedioso, decido a darse una vuelta por allí, después de todo no faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts; realmente le sorprendía la decisión de la profesora McGonagall en colocar a un Auror capacitado a dar clases, sus anteriores ilustradores en aquella materia o estudiaban para ser docentes en aquel campo, o tenían un amplio conocimiento que no siempre tenía como desencadenante una historia como protector de Mundo Mágico. Con evidente curiosidad, decidió husmear en el vagón de los profesores que estaba en el fondo de tren, caminó con completa parsimonia sorteando a Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors que lo miraban con saña hasta bisbisar pequeños perfiles de sus anteriores profesores, como Snape quien permanecía impertérrito a cualquier palabra pronunciada por la profesora Sprout contando su viaje a Albania, o a la señora Hooch quien le prestaba más atención a lo que hacia la profesora Vector que otra cosa.

—¿Hay algo que quiera informar, joven Malfoy? —casi pega un salto debido a la repentina aparición de la loca de Septima.

—De hecho no —murmuró consciente de que los Malfoy nunca se exaltaban —, sólo pensé en ver al nuevo profesor de DCAO —su penetrante mirada plateada no funcionó para siquiera intimidar a la profesora de Aritmancia, la cual le sonrió con gracia.

—No eres el primero, querido, pero el profesor de DCAO llegará el día en el cual comienzan sus clases, tenía una misión importante que hacer por lo cual no podrá estar presente en la ceremonia de inicio —argumentó mientras que con una clara intención le invitaba a colocarse su uniforme anunciando que arribarían en diez minutos.

No caminó mucho tiempo cuando volvió a ingresar a su compartimiento encontrando a sus compañeros completamente vestidos.

—¿Dónde te fuiste, Draco?

—Quería ver al nuevo profesor... pero la profesora Vector me interceptó, el estúpido Auror tiene trabajo —chistó enojado.

Camino a Hogwarts todo comenzó a tornarse más enervante y demencial, no comprendía la emoción de todas aquellas personas por ingresar a esa estúpida academia de Hechicería, a sus quince años Draco lo que menos apreciaba era un montón de hormonas que parecían querer aparearse en un árbol frondoso, o la excitación de algo novedoso. Le atraía lo que estaba fuera de aquellas paredes, en el mundo real, explorarlo a fondo y poder aventurarse en el exterior, probar su supremacía; los conglomerados de estudiantes comenzaron a empujarse por las escaleras, sonriendo de reojo a sus compañeros, saludando extasiados a los de otras casas y admirando de reojo los nuevos estudiantes de transferencia que tenían una elección privada.

Como siempre, los Slytherin caminaban en grupos atrayendo la atención ya sea por gracia natural o por sus molestos sarcasmos que rellenaban el silencio otorgado para poder despreciarlos en silencio; ingresando al gran comedor, apreció ya a todos los profesores sentados en sus respectivos puestos dejando uno vacío donde supuso Draco, iría el dichoso Auror que traía revolucionado a medio colegio.

—¡Buenas noches, mis queridos alumnos! —aquel grito reverberó en las paredes del gran comedor llamando la atención de todos —, dejemos entrar a la profesora McGonagall con los niños y les daré algunos anuncios sorprendentes —parló el Director, y Profesor, Dumbledore; pronto los pasos de los menores comenzaron a resonar por lo pasillos y más de una veintena de pueriles y asustadizos muchachos pasaron guiados por la profesora de Transformaciones. Minerva comenzó a dar las instrucciones básicas, el sombrero cantó, y pronto el horrisonante estrépito de la voz de aquella mujer llamaba la atención de los alumnos.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —se le escuchó decir cuando el final estaba próximo. Draco conocía a aquella familia, era sangre pura pero su madre y padre decían que eran _pobres_, si mal no recordaba había un Weasley en último año de nombre Ginevra.

—¡¡Gryffindor!! —oyó gritar el rubio mientras veía cómo el pequeño pelirrojo, que suponía debía ser hijo de uno de los mayores Weasley, se sentaba en la mesa feliz y orgulloso de estar en la casa leona.

—Esto es una estupidez —murmuró agotado. La cena apareció de repente y pronto el molesto zumbido de platos y tenedores chocar se sintió con más fuerza, la mayoría de los alumnos poseía aquellos estúpidos sombreros de cono sobre sus cabezas, y para cuando su aburrimiento era alarmante la voz del viejo chiflado les volvió a llamar la atención.

—¡Muy bien! —comenzó de buena gana— quiero anunciarles a sus nuevos profesores. Lamentablemente el profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras no llegará hasta mañana a primera hora para sus clases, pero tenemos a Hermione Granger como profesora de Runas Antiguas y a Norman Beery como el profesor de Historia de la Magia... al parecer el profesor Binns decidió retirarse por un problema con su cuerpo.

"El celador Filch les recuerda a los de primero, y también a los de otros curso, que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido, y que la sala número 44 del quinto piso está inaccesible hasta nuevo aviso, como también el baño de la segunda planta. Pueden marcharse a descansar, mañana tendrán un día arduo".

...

A primera hora por la mañana de su segundo día en Hogwarts el desayuno transcurrió animado, y con muchas historias aún por contar. Debía admitir que había añorado su sala común, como también sus habitaciones individuales y privacidad al límite... le atraía el misterio. Aquel año Draco se dedicó a instruir levemente a los niños que habían llegado —que no eran más que cinco en comparación con los ocho o nueve de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw—, les pasaron un pequeño manual de protocolo y enunciaron cada una de las contraseñas de los escondrijos que todo buen serpiente conocía; Draco, como siempre, disfruto de escuchar las anécdotas bastante mundanas de Blaise en su incursión por el mundo muggle, como también de los nuevos pubs mágicos adolescentes, al parecer habían abierto uno en Hogsmeade y estaban más que dispuestos a ir en su primera salida.

Para cuando terminó el primer bloque se escuchó un _rumor_ bastante intenso que tenía como punto de atracción la sala de DCAO que esta vez se movió piso para comodidad del profesor, a pesar de ser las primeras clases las palabras "es él" o "sorprendente", "maravilloso", "poderoso" resonaban tanto de labios femeninos como masculinos, debía admitir que era la primera vez que la curiosidad lo cegaba y, para cuando vio su horario, se dio cuenta que la última hora tenía aquel ramo, y dispuesto a comprobar si aquellas estúpidas palabras de algún alumno eran ciertas.

Al atravesar la sala los bancos estaban en la misma posición que recordaba hacia años, la pizarra era igual de verde y el molesto esqueleto de Dragón seguía colgando del techo, los ventanales eran más amplios —eso sí— se dio cuenta que la puerta que daba al despacho del inútil maestro parecía tener una especie de conjuro que la desaparecía porque, realmente, no estaba en su lugar. También había un gran librero extendiéndose de pared a pared por el fondo de la sala, el escritorio del profesor parecía desordenado con papeletas tiradas y tinta derramada, mientras que la decoración sólo tenía como objetivo parecer la temible clase de Defensas en algo tan habitual como la sala de Encantamientos: sin cuadros, sin vida, no más que unas cuantas telas de blanco color colgadas mágicamente.

—¿Y bien? —indagó curioso Blaise a su derecha sentándose en sus lados habituales. Aquella clase la compartía con los de Gryffindor —cosa que no le gustaba—, pero al parecer el Jueves tenían dos horas con Ravenclaw cosa que agradecía. Pronto el límite estaba marcado a fuego ya que la fila del medio estaba reticente a mirar a sus costados dependiendo del lado donde estaban sus compañeros. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y nada del profesor.

—¡Esto es una mierda! —gritó un león, que tenía razón pero no se la daría. Los papeles volaban como si fuera una guerra y para cuando se pudieron dar cuenta el piso estaba en un apreciable color crema producto de sus pergaminos.

—¡Eso duele Parkinson! —Lavander Brown era una chica inteligente y medianamente hermosa... lástima que era el _enemigo_.

—Oh esto es un desastre —nadie prestó atención a la voz que provenía de la puerta —. Suficiente, dejen de tirarse papeles. La profesora McGonagall me matará —nuevamente hablaba sin que nadie prestara —. Demonios —el rubio príncipe de Slytherin miró a la puerta apreciando aquel extraño uniforme negro, bastante _negro_ y algo ceñido. Las botas de cuero de Dragón parecían darle más altura y el rebelde cabello azabache parecía un nido de ratas, aquel verde esmeralda se deslizó por las personas en la sala y sonrió a más de alguna con genuina felicidad mientras se hacía paso entre chicos y chicas demasiado alborotados para verlos.

—¡Oh por Circe! —escuchó gritar a Pansy— ¡¡Es él, de verdad es _él_!!

Varias cabezas se voltearon para apreciar lo que la Slytherin ventilaba a los cuatro vientos, el Auror se encaminó hacia su escritorio sorteando papeles y viendo de vez en cuando aquellas aves de papel planear por el cielo sonriendo al recordar antiguos momentos en salas similares.

—Es cierto...

—... Y yo que pensaba que los de Ravenclaw por primera vez se habían equivocado —murmuraban por todos lados.

—Sorprendente —Draco apretó su mandíbula al rememorar todos los _sorprendentes_ y _maravillosos_ que había escuchado a lo largo del día. La vista de sus compañeros parecía estar pegada a la espalda de aquel desgarbado chico, porque era lo que parecía, mientras buscaba algo en su desordenado lugar de trabajo.

—Donde la dejé —se le escuchaba bisbisar con aquellos finos labios que se torcían cuando sus intentos eran infructuosos. El joven Malfoy apreció aquel perfil masculino con detalle, recorriendo curvas toscas y nariz definida, su piel era algo nívea mientras que aquellos orbes verdes se enmarcaban por largas pestañas y profundas cejas —. La encontré —exclamaba feliz. Alzó una tiza blanca y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón con una letra imprenta y algo curvilínea.

—No lo puedo creer —Blaise, a su lado también bastante excitado como el resto de sus compañeros miraba a aquel profesor sin mediar muchas palabras, sin contar con las que estaba balbuceando —, es H...

—¡Buenas tardes chicos! —su voz tenía tintes de alegría, bastante infantiles según el rubio, pero con una clara voz profunda —, seré su nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, o como cariñosamente hablan algunos: DCAO. Primero pasaré la lista y luego podrán hacerme preguntas _de clase_ —enfatizaba al mirar de reojo a los alumnos de Gryffindor específicamente.

—Brooke Adams.

—¡Presente!

—Niguellus Ahlquist —murmuró complicado el profesor.

—Aquí.

—Brad...

Draco perdió el hilo de los nombres para observar la atención exasperante de la clase por sobre aquel hombre que, según sus estadísticas, no debería pasar por sobre los veinte tantos. No tenía un gran cuerpo, pero tampoco era despreciable, la túnica y camisa que sobresalía del uniforme a lo menos le quedaba una o dos tallas grandes, los pantalones —muy por el contrario— estaban algo apretados en las pantorrillas y muslos, por lo que podía apreciar. Bufó contrariado ante la inamovible sonrisa que poseían aquellos labios.

—"_Gryffindor_" —pensó para sus adentros ante tal índice de felicidad inusitada. El nombre de aquel personaje aún estaba grabado en su retina: Harry Potter, no era estúpido para no saber quién era el salvador de Mundo Mágico, pero tampoco le causaba aquella emoción desbordante que traían sus compañeros.

—... Malfoy —miró por las ventanas sin prestar mayor atención, abstraído en su mundo de conveniencia y anhelos ocultos —, Draco Malfoy —volvió a llamar Harry sin respuesta —... ¿Está el señor Malfoy en este salón? —Pansy removió un poco el brazo de su compañero tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, el rubio alzó su mano distraído aún mirando por la ventana hasta que sintió su nombre nuevamente —; Espero que sea una distracción pasajera, señor Malfoy, no quiero quitarle puntos a su casa.

—"_San Potter_" —caviló al obtener aquel llamado de atención tan sublime.

—Caspar Pervell...

Por unos segundos entró a un mundo paralelo en el cual los alumnos, irónicamente, no querían salir de aquella habitación, ya que llegando al último de la lista —Blaise— las manos alzadas de varias personas parecieron adornar el aire ante la breve frase de "preguntas" murmurada por Potter. Tenía que admitir que no se sentía por completo cómodo, era un hijo de Mortífago, y aquello simplemente superaba su paciencia por varias razones entre absurdas y bastante infantiles, miró por última vez la clase con atención antes de desviar su mirada al Bosque Prohibido.

...

* * *

◊ He de admitir que me gustan estas tramas... siempre pensé en un profesor como Draco pero se vería como Snape (horror) así que acomodé a Harry, porque después de todo es más neutro que Malfoy. A decir verdad no quise colocar todo el universo como estaba, creo que es una buena combinación alterar algunas edades —dejar solo a Draco en aquel estado sería absurdo—. Los semi-AU son mis favoritos, permiten más versatilidad en el propio mundo... en fin, espero que les haya agradado, espero con ansias sus comentarios —o lo que venga xD—.


	2. Chapter – Él es el profesor San Potter

◊Gracias por vuestra calurosa bienvenida, pensé que —como buen neófito— me quedaría con ganas de opinión. Disfrutad este nuevo capítulo ;)

* * *

...

Tres largas y fatídicas semanas, llenas de "No lo puedo creer, es genial" o "La reunión del **FC HP** es a las siete el día viernes, espero que puedas ir". Oh, claro que lo detestaba. Desde que el Profesor San Potter había llegado todo se había convertido en un caos total, niñas corriendo tras él con absurdas dudas de un hechizo que estaba más que seguro que lo podían hacer, detenciones hechas sólo por el placer que le otorgaban horas extras con él, y no era sorprendente que tras clases tenía a más de una veintena de alumnos en su salón limpiando bancos, trapeando el piso o ayudándole a organizar sus libros.

¡Por supuesto que era detestable! Ni siquiera era perfecto —Potter no subiría en una categoría de aquella manera—, de partida siempre estaba desordenado, con aquel cabello nido de lechuzas para todos lados, su ropa con frecuencia estaba sucia o mal puesta y más de alguna vez lo había visto tropezar con armaduras o con nada (simple aire a sus pies); tenía dos asquerosos pies izquierdos y su voz... ¡Oh su maldita voz! Debía reconocer que el _todopoderoso_ y _omnipotente_ Harry Potter podía sacar una tonada tétrica que lo hacía regresar medio paso, como también estaban las ocasiones en las cuales su voz se unía a la algarabía de los niños de tercero. Aquel día que le tocada DCAO le sorprendió verlo nuevamente con aquellos lentes circulares —ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba con sin ellos lo que lo hacía pensar que ocupaba lentillas—, se preguntaba qué atravesaba por aquella cabeza Gryffindoriana por no saber que él se veía mejor con lentillas en vez de aquellos lentes de fondo de botella. Con frecuencia apreciaba el _tic_ de mover su enjambre de cabello hasta su cicatriz ocultándola, como también aquel absurdo afán de mover su varita entre los dedos sin soltarla.

—Pasemos al a página veintidós, veremos a los Grannian. ¿Alguien sabe algo de ellos?

* * *

**2**– Él es el Profesor San Potter

* * *

Si había algo que Draco Malfoy quisiera hacer ahora sería darse golpes en la mesa con su cabeza con el fin de extirpar los recuerdos de una Pansy diciendo: "Es tan _perfecto_ que no tendría problemas con hacerle _favores_"... ¿Qué podría ser más tétrico que aquello? ¡Todos estaban vueltos locos con el estúpido profesor de Defensas y este parecía creer que todo el mundo le _gustaba_ su clase y no él, aunque Draco tenía que admitir —de muy mala manera— que Potter sí sabía dar clases, pero aquella estúpida sonrisa de gatito que tenía era para desquiciar a cualquiera.

—Tranquilo Draco, ni que fuera el fin del mundo —le decía Blaise con frecuencia, pero evidentemente que para él sí lo era. Pero lejos de todas aquellas personas babeantes, Gryffindors orgullosos de ser Leones sólo porque Potter había estado allí, veía más allá de lo que muchos podía apreciar tras aquellas prendas desordenadas y aquel mar verde templado: Veía peligro.

No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él nunca bajaba sus defensas, siempre estaba atento de todo lo que rodeaba y más de alguna vez lo vio murmurar un hechizo de protección a sus cosas, aunque fueran simples cuadernos. Un día un idiota Hufflepuff —como no— quiso saber más de su profesor favorito y aprovechó que él se retiró al baño para tomar un grueso libro sin empaste en su portada, dicho libro se incendio sin remedio pese a tratar de apagarlo entre todos y para cuando Harry llegó, y vio el montón de cenizas, mandó a el idiota de Hufflepuff donde el Director y allí estuvo todo el día —por lo menos eso creían—. Para cuando volvió no era el mismo.

Tampoco le pasaba desapercibido la manera en la cual llegaba a su clases, cuando estaba con lentillas era más lento y desordenado que cuando estaba con lentes, por lo cual cuando el segundo mes en Hogwarts se dio la misión de saber qué demonios estaba haciendo aquel profesor que desaparecía tras clases, y algunas veces, no venía a almorzar, cenar o desayunar; incluso había días que llegaba considerablemente tarde u —definitivamente— no llegaba.

—¿No te causa curiosidad? —murmuró con cizaña Malfoy — Que desaparezca de la nada, aparezca y siempre tan _Potter_ —el comentario destinado a dudar del profesor no hizo más feliz a la fanática de Parkinson quien negó con vehemencia.

—Es Harry Potter, Draco, ¿Qué demonios podría estar planeando? ¿Conquistar Mundo Mágico? —se burló sin piedad tomando el libro que Theo le estaba pasando. El rubio príncipe de Slytherin farfulló palabras incomprensibles e inherentes antes de perderse por los pasillos de la sala común.

A él sí le causaba duda, y estaba seguro que a más de una persona también.

Para cuando llegó al comedor vio a un Weasley pegado a Potter, si mal no recordaba aquel era Ronald Weasley, alías la comadreja. La pequeña comadreja revoloteaba alrededor del profesor contándole Salazar sabe qué porquerías ganándose un revoltijo de su taheño cabello. Se dirigió a su mesa mirando de reojo las facetas de San Potty —como lo había bautizado él—, encontrándolo relajado con los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor, compartiendo tanto con Gryffindor como con Slytherin; Draco sabía que aquello era extraño, ¿Quién no se asustaba con un Slytherin pese al tiempo? Todos reconocían que el señor Oscuro había estado en aquella casa, por lo cual los temores de _magia oscura_ son más latentes para el lado izquierdo del comedor.

—¿Sucede algo, Malfoy? —giró su vista hasta toparse con su 'querido' amigo Nott. Tenía que reconocer que Theodore era alguien de armas tomar, perspicaz e inteligente como él sólo podía, era un sabelotodo tan insufrible como los idiotas de Ravenclaw, pero con aquella astucia digna de una serpiente; su único inconveniente con Nott era que siempre tenían asperezas que limar —muchas asperezas— que lograban una distancia que esbozaba el respeto y lindaba la desconfianza, Nott era inteligente y no tenía problemas en discutir con él sobre decisiones, premisas y testimonios.

—Nada muy importante, Nott. ¿Por qué no mejor vas con tu amigo Davies a... no sé, meterte en una estantería? —no habían muchos Slytherin en la mesa, por lo cual podían gastarse aquellas palabras de amor imperecedero.

—Podría, pero me interesa más el profesor de DCAO, he notado algo raro en él —y ahí estaba: siempre tan jodidamente puntilloso. Lo miró con soslayo antes de bufar descontento y sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras bebía jugo de calabaza; así que Nott también lo había notado.

Muy por el contrario del rubio, Theo no tenía inconvenientes de mirar fijamente al profesor quien parecía más entretenido en responder algunas dudas, o sonreírle a sus antiguos profesores —que por lo que se hablaba en los pasillos, la profesora McGonagall había sido una importante parte en el desarrollo de aquel que todos conocen—. Pese a la descarada observación, San Potty no parecía querer darse vuelta.

—No importa cuánto lo mires, siempre parece estar en un mundo paralelo en donde '_te fulmino con la mirada'_ o '_te como con ella' _ parecen tan alejadas como un imperdonable para él —le aseguró Theo una vez más —. Así que no te reprimas si quieres observarlo, he de admitir que está bastante bueno —Nott se levantó sin más y se encaminó al profesor, miró asesinamente a los mocosos que querían hacerlo a un lado y le bisbisó una palabras, ambos desaparecieron del gran comedor.

La suspicacia de Nott era admirable —pero él como buen Malfoy— no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas. Recorrió los pasillos en dirección a la Biblioteca, llegó la hora de informarse de su profesor favorito.

...

«_Harry James Potter Evans nació el 31 de Julio de 1980. El-Niño-Que-Vivió, en su año de nacido, residía en la comunidad mágica del Valle Godric con sus padres James y Lily Potter. El 31 de Octubre el Innombrable se dirigió a la residencia de los Potter con el afán de destruir al pequeño bebé por razones que se desconocen; al lanzar la maldición asesina —por alguna extraña reacción— le llegó al mago Oscuro causando su deceso _—_o desaparición_—_ hasta doce años después en su primer año en Hogwarts._

_A finales de su primer año en Hogwarts (1992) se enfrentó ante él para evitar que tomara posesión de la Piedra Filosofal del reconocido Nicolas Flamel, siendo esta destruida. En 1993 se enfrentó nuevamente al Innombrable en la cámara de los Secretos —siendo abierta solamente por el heredero de Slytherin—, según fuentes aledañas al Niño-Que-Vivió en ella se encontraba algún tesoro apreciado por el señor Potter._

_En 1994 se dio la conocida persecución del recluso Sirius Black quien, según en aquellos tiempos, quería asesinar a Harry Potter por matar al señor Tenebroso. Dos años después se reconoció a nivel público que Black era el padrino de Potter y lo que buscaba en Hogwarts era su inocencia, ya que como todos sabemos y es preciso recordar, Black fue encarcelado equívocamente por decir el escondite de James y Lily Potter propiciando su muerte, siendo esto el error más grande del Ministerio ya que Black fue preso también de la trampa del mago Oscuro._

_En 1995 Harry Potter participó en el __**Torneo de los tres Magos **__(más información en la Historia de Hogwarts Capítulo 35 pág. 475); siendo este el cuarto elegido junto a Cedric Diggory (Hogwarts), Fleur Delacour (Beauxbatons) y Viktor Krum (__Durmstrang__). Por razones que aún se desconocen Harry Potter fue enviado a un cementerio (de origen desconocido) en donde él afirmó el regreso del Innombrable. La desacreditación de su nombre, en conjunto con el aún director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore, fue latente a lo largo de su quinto año. Potter resultó ganador del Torneo siendo el vencedor más joven de todos los tiempos._

_En 1996, en su quinto año en Hogwarts, se hizo conocido el incidente del Departamento de Misterios. Por aquellos tiempos aún existía la duda de su credibilidad al reconocer que el ex-mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos estaba con vida. El destrozo de la entrada principal del Ministerio, y la presencia del Innombrable en aquel lugar —para luego desaparecer— fue dando la alarma negra en todas las comunidades mágicas._

_A finales de 1997 y comienzos de 1998 se da origen a la batalla final en la cual resulta victorioso en los campos de Hogwarts. La caída del Innombrable pasó a ser definitiva._

_1999 Harry Potter ingresa al cuerpo de Aurores y se ha mantenido allí con misiones que se desconocen_».

Nada que le sirviera, nada que él recordara. Su madre había sido sabía al enviarlo al extranjero cuando inició su aprendizaje académico, y se negó terminantemente a enviarlo a Hogwarts cuando todo era un manto inestable entre su padre y el Ministerio. Paso por varias Escuelas de Magia —e incluso algunos meses residió en casa aprendiendo de Bibliotecas—, y para cuando cayó el temible _señor Tenebroso_ él pudo reintegrarse a la vida de un estudiante normal, bastante monótona e inservible.

—¿Busca algo específico, señor Malfoy? —Madam Pince le miraba desde la esquina sonriéndole pícaramente, lo cual le daba a conocer que estaba tergiversando su búsqueda con un final romántico de modo que no le sorprendió, y negó con la cabeza —... De todas maneras no encontrará nada más de él aquí. El Director Dumbledore mandó a quitar libros donde aparecía él de otra manera. El señor Potter tampoco era asiduo a las entrevistas de su historia y se conocen personas a las que han _Obliviatado_ porque conocen detalles _oscuros_ del señor Potter... Tendrá que utilizar otra táctica.

Draco abandonó la Biblioteca sin mucho tapujo ante aquella tosca y paupérrima respuesta, le enervaba que las personas fuesen tan cotillas como para meterse en su vida, se había demorado _horas_ en encontrar un dichoso libro que hablara de él todo para leer lo que todos ya sabían. El toque de queda estaba por comenzar en unos minutos por lo cual debería apresurarse, no antes de seguir aquella capa que conocía y se agitaba con tranquilidad, los pasos apenas se escuchaban y mucho menos la presencia mágica: todo estaba en mutismo.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus habitaciones por lo cual de vez en cuando tropezaban con algunos que le dirigían miradas al profesor de DCAO quien sólo asentía y seguía caminando.

Llevaban así más de media hora hasta que llegó a un corredor absolutamente desierto.

—No está bien espiar a las personas... espero que esto no se repita —y así, sin más, desapareció del pasillo.

...

—¡¡Las personas no pueden desaparecer de Hogwarts, Draco!! —Pansy estaba abnegada a creer lo que quería. ¿Dónde quedó su espíritu Slytherin?

—Sólo estoy diciendo lo que vi, Pan, no tienes por qué escupirme maldita sea.

—¡¿Pero te estás dando cuenta de la estupidez que estás diciendo?! —volvía a gritar cada vez más exaltada.

—Tranquilizaos chicos, que no estamos en una batalla. Draco puede o no tener la razón. ¿Me permiten leer en paz?

—Claro mi querido Theo, puedes meterte también el libro por el culo —Malfoy se retiró indignado de la sala común. Si nadie le creía él iba a demostrar todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegó a su habitación no esperó a dirigirse a su estantería, pasó sus dedos por los lomos de los libros empastados, buscando aquel de objetos mágicos impresionantes. Una vez hallado deslizó sus largos dedos por las páginas añejas encontrando lo que quería. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a trazar palabras dirigidas a su madre, esperaba tener respuesta antes de Navidad, porque si así era, se quedaría en Hogwarts pese a que quería estar con ella.

—Llévasela a madre, Orión —la lechuza gris desapareció por el manto oscuro, y Draco quedó expectante durante días.

Para el viernes por la tarde Draco había jodido tanto al profesor de Defensas que terminó por echarlo de su salón —el cual también se remitió a quitarle puntos—, también el simpático de Blaise se quedó riendo durante horas.

—Deberías buscar una manera más sutil si quieres quedarte con él después de clases —le dijo más tarde, le iba a contestar que no quería pasar tiempo extra con él hasta que una idea descabellada le llegó a su cabeza.

—Sabes Blaise, a veces ocupas tus sesos para algo mejor que levantar faldas de Hufflepuffs.

—¡¿Eh?!

Y Draco se perdió por el paraje rupestre del colegio.

Para el día domingo Malfoy ya tenía todo planeado, sólo esperaba que su madre haya podido encontrar lo que pedía, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando su hermosa e imponente Orión surcó el cielo de gran comedor con un paquete y una nota. Acarició su lechuza en agradecimiento dándole algunas chucherías para comer y la dejó ir, abrió la carta que le era dirigida con su parsimonia habitual pese a estar ansioso, y leyó rápidamente las líneas dirigidas a él:

_Querido Draco:_

_Espero que las clases no sean tan difíciles en este año, tienes que recordar que das los T.I.M.O.s. debes estudiar lo máximo para poder dar las asignaturas que quieras y así obtener un buen EXTASIS. Severus me ha mandado una lechuza diciendo que te has portado lo suficientemente bien para darte este capricho, espero que no hagas nada malo con ella y cuida que absolutamente __nadie__ sepa que la tienes si no quieres que te la quiten, me costó mucho encontrarla entre todas las cosas de tu padre._

_Mándale saludos a la pequeña Pansy y a Theodore, ese chiquillo encantador que espero se lleven mejor. No te juntes tanto con Blaise —según el señor Zabini ya ha tenido seis detenciones por actos impúdicos dentro del colegio, no quiero que seas igual a él, hijo—. También me enteré que Potter está dando clases, por lo cual supongo que tiene demasiado contento a Dumbledore (era su estudiante favorito cuando pertenecía a Hogwarts), no te sorprendas si vez favoritismo por los Gryffindor, e incluso Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, si algo es conocido en él es su capacidad de ganarse a las personas con su sonrisa: no caigas ante sus encantos, eres un Malfoy._

_Estaré esperando tu carta para ver si puedes venir en Navidad, me iré unas semanas a Rumania (reuniones sociales, ya sabes), nos vemos mi querido Dragón._

_Narcissa Malfoy B_.

Sus orbes platas miraron el paquete con aprehensión, lo había conseguido: su capa de invisibilidad. Se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio, apreció la cama vacía de Blaise, cerró la puerta y silencio todo a su rededor, la abrió con premura y se la colocó con la misma ansiedad devastadora antes de ver desaparecer su cuerpo bajo ella; tenía todo listo, para el final del día tendría una detención por los últimos meses —y si tenía suerte— no saldría en Navidad.

Guardó la capa en su bolso y salió de la habitación con aquella sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

...

Se movió nuevamente en el silencio de aquella lúgubre casa, las tablas rechinaban ante sus pasos y su agitada respiración no ayudaba mucho. Había estado así durante las últimas seis horas y definitivamente quería dormir algo, pero ya era amanecer y dentro de media hora tenía clases con los de quinto año y no tenía la clase preparada... pensó en hacer algo práctico y sacaría del paso aquella situación.

Algo se movió a su izquierda.

—No tienen por qué esconderse, los pillaré tarde o temprano —pese a que murmuró todo parecía amplificarse en la afonía agonizante, el hedor a humedad y sangre era penetrante y patoso, pero estaba acostumbrado a él.

—Ni lo creas, Potter, si derrotaste al señor Tenebroso fue por suerte... —y allí estaba. La voz se amplificó, sí, pero estaba inseguro que era por la derecha, aquella habitación destilaba magia negra.

—No, era _débil_ y demasiado creído para creer que un mocoso como yo lo iba a derrotar —bisbisó petulante, la mejor opción era presumir para enojarlos y que salieran.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ¡¡El señor Oscuro nunca hubiera perdido con un mocoso como tú, Potter!! —las palabras eran prácticamente escupidas... pero a su derecha no era, tras de él.

—Demasiado inocente, Yaxley —se viró por sus talones antes de que el estallido de magia se produjera.

Se dejó caer en una esquina de la ya demolida casa, se incendiaba con todo lo que tenía dentro mientras los gritos horrisonantes entre el bosque se podían escuchar, Irlanda era un buen lugar para los mortífagos, sobre todo cuando se escondían. Harry pudo apreciar a Bill perderse entre el inhóspito paisaje mientras postrado a sus pies el único mortífago capturado yacía, estaba agotado y definitivamente llegaba tarde a clases. Dejó a Yaxley con Kingsley y desapareció de allí en dirección a Hogwarts, tenía que apurarse para poder llegar con un equilibrio nimio de puntualidad, su habitación estaba algo desordenada —no tenía prendas regadas, pero sí papeles y libros por todas partes—, se metió rápidamente a la ducha tratando de sacar la mayoría de tierra posible de su piel, tomó una poción para las heridas rápidas y algo de Energizante y partió a su primera clase con sus ojeras llamativas y endemoniadamente moradas.

Para cuando pisó su salón los chicos se quedaron en silencio, les sonrió a todos por igual e intentó ordenarse un poco antes de alzar la lista de su clase y a llamar a los alumnos por su nombre, volvió a sentir aquellos orbes taladrar cada uno de sus movimientos pero no hizo nada, con el tiempo aprendió a omitir miradas indiscretas y captar las de su interés personal, no tenía duda en que aquella mirada no presagiaba nada bueno para él, alzó levemente sus iris esmeraldas apreciando aquel fuego grisáceo y nocivo.

—¿Sucede algo señor Malfoy? —indagó afinando su mirar, estudiando a su presa.

—No, nada profesor Potter —absolutamente nada bueno. Se tragó sus palabras y comenzó con su teoría práctica, debería haber previsto los movimientos precisos y directos del Slytherin, sobre todo cuando hizo estallar su muralla con un poderoso Bombarda, hirió a cuatro alumnos y luego se disculpó sin sentirlo... no le quedaba de otra.

—Dos meses de detención Malfoy, y no saldrás para Navidad, ni Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora vamos con el Director —aquel chiquillo lo provocaba desde el primer día, buscando _algo_ que estaba oculto, reconocía que era peligroso... pero más dificultoso era admitirlo y así darle terreno para explayarse, por ahora lo tendría vigilado tenuemente.

Recorrieron los pasillos una vez dejado a Brown, Cox, Naumburg y Sykes en enfermería, la estatua aún permanecía en su lugar esperando la contraseña.

—Emn... ¿Caramelo de limón?, ¿Pie de manzana?, ¿Ranas de chocolate?, ¿Calcetines para Navidad? —Draco miró consternado a su profesor.

—¡¿No se sabe la contraseña?! —chistó enervado mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estaría completamente loco tratando de adivinar la contraseña cada cinco minutos —contestaba el profesor.

—Menuda mierda —bisbisó más para sí mismo que para compartir.

—¿Dijo algo?

—No.

—¿Gangreas de todos los sabores? ¿Hogwarts? Emn... ¿Buñuelos de plátano? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Meigas fritas? ¿Sorbete de limón? —después de arduos quince minutos, con maldiciones entre medio, Harry espetó unas palabras en pársel —algo que Malfoy no entendió— logrando que la gárgola comenzara a girar paulatinamente.

—¡¡Por fin!! —expresó cáustico el menor —, pensé que me quedaría allí por siempre.

Potter guardó silencio. Una vez allí arriba la puerta del despacho se entreabrió, el Director permanecía de pie acariciando a Fawkes quien trinaba a gusto.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Harry? —en presencia de muchos, era la primera vez que alguien en el colegio lo llamaba por su nombre. Draco, por un momento, pensó que era normal que sucediese aquello si las palabras de su madre fuesen ciertas... claro, hasta que apreció la leve incomodidad de Potty.

—Puede decirse. El joven Malfoy quiso... demostrar cuán fuerte era lanzando un Bombarda estallando la pared de mi salón y mandando a cuatro alumnos a la enfermería, como usted comprenderá, _profesor Dumbledore_, no puedo seguir dando clases allí. Ya he castigado al joven con dos meses de detención y —como no— sin salir del colegio para Navidades.

El despacho quedó en una tétrica afonía que incomodaba incluso a la persona más despistada.

—¿Le quitó puntos a su casa? —indagó curioso el Director mientras se sentaba pasivamente tras aquel escritorio tallado.

—No.

—Mmm... No creo que sea mejor, ya le ha quitado parte de su libertad. Señor Malfoy —el rubio viró sus orbes hasta toparse con aquellos zafiros seniles —, tendrá detención tres días a la semana, uno caerá o un día sábado u domingo por dos meses. Ayudará en lo que sea que requiera el profesor Potter y, además de quedarse sin vacaciones de invierno, ayudará con la decoración del Gran comedor. Puede retirarse, la lechuza con sus días de castigos llegará con un día de anticipación... puede marcharse.

Albus señaló la puerta con parsimonia, le sonrió levemente y esperó a que cerrara para virar sus orbes a Harry, quien esperaba escuchar los pasos perdidos del alumno.

—No creo que sea sensato que...

—No estoy aquí por clases de ética. Tanto usted como yo sabemos, y aceptamos, estar aquí —cortó mordaz el moreno —. No estoy aquí intentando recordar mis días de escuela, ni para dar clases. Hogwarts está en peligro y son sus alumnos los que me preocupan, no usted quien _sabe _defenderse... sabe engañar.

La puerta se cerró en un estruendo, y Harry se perdió por los pasillos.

El agotamiento de una redada nocturna no hacia mejor en su organismo, recordó que no había ingerido nada solido en doce horas, por lo cual pidió comida a los elfos de la cocina e inspiró un poco tratando de tranquilizarse, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Según sus intenciones Yaxley tendría que estar acompañado por Selwyn, Gibbon y Rowle —anteriores seguidores de Voldemort— mas se encontraron con más mortífagos neófitos y maldiciones sin contrahechizos. Bill Weasley había ido tras algunos, Kingsley tenía que estar en el cuartel de Aurores buscando algo bajo Veritaserum; habían encontrado hace poco los planes del castillo de Hogwarts que tenía Greyback y eso sólo significaba un ataque inminente en el colegio, las medidas de seguridad eran muchas y hasta Hermione se encontraba en el colegio.

No estaba de más contar con una Innefable.

Su estadia allí no era otra cosa mas que para ahuyentar a los mortífagos a dejar aquel loco plan trazado para capturar rehenes, expandir el pánico y apoderarse poco a poco de los deseos. Severus estaba al tanto de mantener dijo sus orbes oscuras en los chicos de Slytherin, recordó a Nott —aquel chico que trabajaba ya como doble espía— y también a algunos de mayores grados a los que tenía en mira, unos como Crabbe, Flint, Anderson entre otros.

Le preocupaba, todo en aquel colegio le preocupaba. Había pasado allí los mejores y peores siete años de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo demoler por simples mortífagos desesperados por tener a alguien a quien servir... Malfoy, no era como si se olvidara de aquel apellido, de aquel hombre que lo llevó a la perdición del Ministerio. Lucius era un hombre tétrico, despiadado y no le sorprendió saber que su hijo prácticamente lo renegaba —nunca lo escuchó abiertamente—, recordó a Narcissa en sus escapes con tal de mantener al pequeño rubio tras sus espaldas, ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Ella siempre se preocupó por él, y Lucius siempre se preocupó y desvivió por Voldemort... ¡Qué tontería! Ahora que veía más de cerca a Draco no podía evitar compararlo con el malnacido de su padre: Rubio platinado, orbes claras, facciones angulosas y cuerpo delgado.

—"_Como un buscador" _—razonó tras un tiempo. Tendría que estar dos meses con él, y más le valía cambiar a aquel egotista y ególatra muchacho. ¿Una excursión al Bosque Prohibido? Le vendría bien hablar con Firenze... lástima que Aragog esté muerta.

...

* * *

◊**Notas Finales**: Como expresé arriba ¡¡Gracias por comentar!! Ya saben: Primera historia en esta cuenta y la emoción está latente entre cavilar "lo habré hecho bien", "quizá fue poca emoción primero" y esas cosas que no vale la pena recordar. Lamento la tardanza, quería publicar antes pero las enfermedades acechan mi cuerpo y he caído en cama DD: - Si me permiten, contestaré unos reviews anónimos (se me hace injusto contestar a los que solamente tengan cuenta), procuraré no alargarme mucho, gracias.

**Paulina**: Es gratificante que te haya agradado la idea. Realmente yo la encuentro muy cliché... ya saben relación Profesor-Alumno (en un internado), horas extras... pero creo darle realismo al no poner a Draco como damisela en peligro, enamorada hasta su último cabello de Harry y esas cosas demasiado _ñoñas_. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo, saludos.

**Himextina**: Hola, Draco tiene quince (creo que lo mencioné) y Harry es cinco años mayor que él, por el otro cuestionamiento sería dar un pairing final (obviamente es Harry Potter&Draco Malfoy) pero prefiero guardar silencio ante quién abrirá las piernas ;)

**Anonimo**: También opino que es más realista, pero ya se verá (: Por otro lado, la idea de Harry como Auror era darle algo más Hot que no le saliera precisamente _caliente_ a él considerando que tiene una personalidad más... ¿Frígida? x'DD Just Harry.

**Kanari**: ¡¡Pues ya actualicé!! Espero que te haya gustado, contiene más información acerca de ambos y es algo que tienen que saber después de todo :)

**Sephy malfoy-uchiha**: Gracias por comentar... pero creo que me lié un poco con tu comentario, no entendí mucho: Lo siento.

**Vampirika**: Oh, muchas gracias. Las expectativas son fabulosas hasta que no puedes saltarlas, espero que los capítulos siguientes sigan igual.

Mucho por hoy, agradezco a los demás chicos y chicas que dejaron comentario (a los cuales respondí vía PM). _Ciao_

_Post Scriptum: Agradezco a San Wiki por la información (como la Biografía básica de Harry xD), y a http: // eldiccionario. org por la guía de personajes y todo eso..._


	3. Chapter – El papel de un Auror

**Notas de Ge**_**: **_¡Oh por Circe! Esto se siente condenadamente bien —volver a escribir y eso—. Este año tuve la mala suerte de pasar la mitad del año en la Clínica, y la otra mitad en cama, entre tomar pastillas, antibióticos y el tiempo restante en mis estudios... ¡¡Hacia tanto tiempo que quería seguir escribiendo!! Este año fue la obligación darle una pausa a mis oscuras dotes de escritura, pero creo que no alcancé mucho sin crearme una cuenta y volver a plasmar ideas. No los entretengo más xD. ¿Les dije que lamento la demora?

* * *

...

Harry se apareció nuevamente en el cuartel central de Aurores, su rostro agotado hizo que Bill Weasley le pasara un café bien cargado mientras murmuraba algo que pretendió escuchar. Bill era —como todo Weasley— expresivo a reventar, y su hijo Ronald sacó aquella cualidad de su padre; si bien Bill no estaba ni cerca de rondar su edad, él era un treintañero bastante cuidado y simpático junto a su esposa, una hermosa francesa que Harry rara vez podía ver debido a la vida ocupada que llevaba, si no fuera porque Weasley estuviese en su escuadrón seguramente lo vería tan poco como a Molly.

En el cuartel se podía apreciar el caos de la reciente captura de Yaxley y el otro idiota del cual Potter no tenía conocimiento, sus pensamientos derivaron en los apuntes que no pudo recolectar —porque estaba más que seguro que el idiota de Yaxley no diría nada comprometedor—, pero él estaría más que feliz de practicarle Legeremancia al muy cabrón. Que el destino del nuevo ataque sea Hogwarts no era otra medida de frío cálculo entre los Mortífagos restantes, y él ya se daba por enterado de aquel retorcido juego, Voldemort lo hizo con los suyos y era más que obvio lo que los parias restantes querían.

—Ya no hay dudas —la voz de Kingsley lo trajo de vuelta a la mesa en donde los escuadrones especiales de Aurores llevaban el caso —, quieren reclutar a jóvenes dentro del colegio. No nos supondría un problema de no ser porque ya hay infiltrados en Hogwarts, me comuniqué con Dumbledore y comenzará a tomar medidas. Es innegable que los nuevos reclutas pueden ser en una gran posibilidad de Slytherin.

—Nott —habló Harry.

—¿Nott?

Potter, demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta de sus actos, convocó el informe que había realizado según los datos que obtuvo del mismísimo Theodore.

—Se unió a los Mortífagos bajo la insistencia de su madre, claro como el agua al verme en el colegio fue a pedirme ayuda. Quiere convertirse en espía doble a pesar del peligro —los archivos duplicados mostraron la foto del muchacho, joven y con un aire demasiado pasivo como para sospechar de él, había un informe de personalidad, sus notas, gráficos de su magia y algunos apuntes hechos por Harry.

—Es muy joven —recriminó Travers.

—¡Oh cierto, eso es justo lo que pensó Yaxley! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes que es muy **joven** como para incluso lanzar imperdonables? —el sarcasmo en Harry no era recurrente en las reuniones, generalmente dejaba los papeles e informes que le daban y se dedicaba a escuchar para luego tranzar un plan, mas ahora parecía estar de suficiente mal humor como para semejante respuesta.

—Bien, creo que es hora de actuar.

* * *

**3**– El papel de un Auror

* * *

Rayando el alba Harry ingresó a Hogwarts, le habían dado dos días libres para que recuperara energías producto de las ajetreadas semanas anteriores, caminó hasta su habitación y la encontró tan desordenada que el agotamiento se hizo doble, aún quedaban dos horas para que comenzara el día escolar, pero estaba seguro que si dormía no despertaría hasta entrada la noche o incluso el otro día y no podía permitirse más faltas. Caminó a pasos perezosos al baño en donde preparó un relajante baño con sales y pociones de relajación, tiró su ropa roída y sucia al canasto mientras su desnudez comenzaba a enfriarle la piel. Observó sin ánimos los hematomas que aún conservaba debido a que no se cuidaba ni tomaba las pociones que le daba Neville.

Estando dentro se dedicó a limpiar cualquier rastro de suciedad y sangre con tiempo, tiñendo el agua de un inquietante tono borgoña. Se salió de la tina para poder sacarla y volverla a llenar con abundante agua caliente, quería que los músculos tensos de su espalda dejaran de quejarse cada vez que hacía un movimiento inocuo, se jabonó el cuerpo laxo, demasiado obnubilado por el vapor y las horas no dormidas. Se lavó el cabello maldiciendo el nido de ratas que tenía por pelo, y para cuando salió del baño acicalado por completo ya era hora del desayuno.

Camino al gran comedor se topó con Hermione, la joven profesora de Runas Antiguas que le esperaba con una sonrisa maternal y una caricia tenue en su espalda.

—¿Día duro? —indagó caminando a su lado.

—Ni lo imaginas Mione —estaba claro que ella no estaba allí porque quisiera. Su amiga de toda la vida, de profesora de Runas poco tenía, pero la necesitaba allí escuchando lo que él no podía, averiguando cosas que el tiempo no le permitía.

—¿Tomaste lo que te recomendó Nev? Deberías hacernos caso, estás trabajando mucho —el regaño nunca estaba de más, pensó con una sonrisa en su cansada cara.

—No jodas más Mione. ¿Averiguaste algo? —el cambio abrupto de tema coloco sería a su amiga de indomables cabellos castaños, quien asintió entregándole una carpeta.

—Está sellada para que sólo tú la leas, y en el caso de que alguien la abriera, los papeles no mostraran nada —le volvió a sonreír otorgándole ánimos que no poseía. Harry asintió dándole un fugaz apretón en su hombro.

—¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor Inefable que he podido encontrar? —preguntó a son de broma.

—No, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Su conversación derivó a temas triviales cuando el alumnado comenzó a hacerse más patente a medida que caminaban por los pasillos, su entrada por la puerta de profesores fue absolutamente tranquila sin dar señas de nada, se sentaron uno al costado del otro y siguieron hablando de las anheladas vacaciones que no habían tenido en tres años. Harry se las tomaría cuando finalizara toda la persecución de Mortífagos entre los territorios, cavilando si su destino fuera dentro de Inglaterra o fuera del continente. Tendría meses para los cuales escoger —porque a los Aurores les daban un mes completo de vacaciones para desligarse por completo de su trabajo—, su amiga, por otro lado, le otorgaba dos meses de absoluta tranquilidad por año.

Tres años sin siquiera poder posar sus pies en una playa y disfrutar el ambiente.

—Deberíamos topar unas semanas juntos —ideó Potter —, nos haría bien salir como antes sin tener la imperiosa necesidad de hablar de trabajo, más trabajo y planes malvados —Harry rió un poco ante aquello, desde que salió de Hogwarts pocas veces había salido de paseo, y ya había desechado la idea de vacaciones _normales_.

—¡Oh por supuesto! ¿Deberíamos llamar a algunos de los chicos, podríamos hacer aquellas antiguas fiestas Gryffindor —Harry carcajeó más fuerte negando con su cabeza.

—¡Por Merlín Mione!, si tú eras la que nos jodía con irnos a dormir —rebatió con gracia.

—Aquello era por los exámenes, Harry, además...

Lejos de toda aquella conversación librada, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco comenzaba a cavilar cada uno de sus siguientes pasos para obtener lo que quería.

_Como todo buen Malfoy_.

El heredero sangre pura movió su comida sin dar señales de lo maquinado, hablaba unas cuantas palabras con Pansy, molestaba a los de primero y discutía posiciones políticas con Blaise, hasta que de reojo observó al recién llegado Theodore Nott pasivo —como suele ser— pero peligroso. Últimamente lo había visto poco en la sala común, como también estaba más abstraído observando los ánimos de Slytherin, nada fuera de lo habitual de no ser que tenía la ligera sospecha que Theodore _sabía_ algo que él no.

A Draco le molestaba no saber.

—¿Sucede algo, Theo? —en aquellos momentos el rubio daba gracias que Pansy fuese tan metiche en varias ocasiones.

—Nada... solamente veo —murmuró dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al libro.

"_La pregunta" _Comenzó Draco "_Es qué piensas, mi querido Theodore"_.

—Cierto, Theo —interrumpió esta vez Blaise —, has estado demasiado raro desde comienzos de año.

Raro era decir poco.

Theo les miró fijamente, para posteriormente sonreírles suavemente según los patrones de comportamiento de los Nott. Negó con su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro antes de añadir:

—Madre —explicaba toscamente — y sus ideas raras...

Pansy frunció el ceño descontenta por no entender, pero Blaise y él claramente comprendieron: Mortífagos. Desde la caída del Lord habían familias sangre puras, como los Nott y Parkinson, quienes seguían con sus férreos ideales. Para Draco, que había perdido a su padre y orgullo familiar, aquello sólo otorgaba causas perdidas para sumirlos en la depresión, lo único que conseguían los padres de ellos eran que el Ministerio los tuviera en su ojo, que todo fuera confiscado ante la menor duda y que, como si no fuera poco, la muerte les siguiera las espaldas.

Draco no quería perder más.

Blaise, por otra parte, estaba en una disyuntiva emocional ya que a él le daba absolutamente lo mismo todo aquel litigio.

—¡¡Ahh!! —el chillido de Pansy los acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos —, ya entendí —murmuró en tono confidente —, Padre me estuvo dando una charla en verano —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa —, y me dijo que para las vacaciones tendría mi hermosa marca.

Feliz por lo acontecido Parkinson se despidió para ir a su aula de clases, hoy en la mañana tenía Adivinación por lo cual, seguramente, llegaría alardeando de sus nuevos conocimientos.

Draco la dejó ser —siempre que no le afectara a él poco le importaba— y lo mismo sucedió con Blaise mientras ellos caminaban a Aritmancia. Por otra parte Nott se quedó sentado allí, cavilando lo recién escuchado con un grave conflicto de intereses.

Tendría que hablar con Potter.

...

Aquella era ya su quinta clase del día. Los niños de segundo año estaban entusiasmados por saber algunos hechizos de defensa y contrahechizos sencillos y Harry se los daba con paciencia —ya que sabía cuán excitado uno podía estar por ello—.

Matthew Milles había lanzado un poderoso Rictusempra que tenía a su compañero de duelo revolcándose en el suelo, con un movimiento de varita el pobre joven Smith respiraba aún con su rostro completamente rojo, respirando agitado y con leves calambres en su estómago.

—Bien hecho, Matt. Ahora chicos practiquen los contrahechizos —los niños lo tranquilizaban, llegó a la conclusión cuando se vio entretenido en enseñar los movimientos de la varita o la correcta pronunciación de algo. Ellos no tenían mayores preocupaciones que simplemente existir, sonreír y ayudarse cuando no podían por algo. Aún podían lanzarse bolas de nieve y decir mentiras que no rompieran una relación, para Harry aquello era único; hacia tiempo había dejado de lanzarle bolas de nieve a Mione cuando tenían días libres, demasiado ocupados solucionando su vida, cada mentira era pagada con un reproche o sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo atenazaba, pero la vida de Auror no era sencilla.

Para cuando llegó la noche sus párpados estaban luchando contra sus deseos, y cada vez le costaba más abrirlos, más pesados y cansado. Decidió saltarse la cena y se dirigió a su cuarto mas no esperaba ver allí al pequeño Nott abstraído como suele ser, aquello era realmente tonto, el buscarlo de una manera tan impulsiva, como también reconocía que Theodore no haría aquello si no fuera urgente; No dijo nada más y lo hizo pasar a su despacho con una señal, su cama tendría que esperar.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, el menor apreciando la habitación en silencio, había muchos libros que no dudaba eran de Arte Oscura u de otro tipo, también había un rincón donde descansaba un caldero y algo muy parecido a un mini laboratorio de pociones, los muebles eran normales, menos los artilugios que descansaban a las espaldas del Profesor Potter.

—No creo que sea conveniente que te vean llegar tan tarde, Nott —Harry descanso en su silla, apoyando el codo en el poza brazos sujetando su quijada sutilmente esperando.

Porque era lo único que podía hacer si quería ganarse la confianza.

—En el desayuno —comenzó firme y titubeante a la vez —... Pansy y Blaise me preguntaron _cosas_ —cavilaba nuevamente.

—_¿Cosas?_ Sea específico, señor Nott. Creo que usted sabe que no soy adivino, mas puedo darle 'cosas' que lo hagan hablar —declaró.

—Sí, lo sé —más silencio—. Me preguntaron que por qué estaba tan _extraño, _mas les dije que era por la presión que me estaba dando Madre. Pansy al entender me dijo... me dijo que su padre ya había hablado con ella —Harry seguía atento comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba —... nos dijo que su padre pensaba marcarla para Vacaciones —soltó sin ceremonia.

Theodore Nott se quedó silencioso, había pensando aquello durante todo el día, sintiéndose culpable por delatar a los que eran sus amigos mas aquello era peligroso, y si Pansy estaba del bando contrario ella moriría porque los Aurores no subestimarían a nadie, salvarían sí, mas si la decisión estaba tomada era otra cosa.

Él no quería ver a Pansy morir, aunque lo odiara, prefería verla viva y lejos, que cerca y muerta.

"_Su cabeza es un caos_" Razonó para su adentros afilando su mirada. Lejos estaba aquel chico enclenque y confiado de sus días de Escuela. La guerra le había abierto los ojos, y su entrenamiento como Auror le enseñaba a nunca bajar la guardia incluso con aquellos que amaba; Siempre se podían suplantar con poción Multijugos, o también con un Imperius bastaba. Potter miró fijamente a Nott durante lo que parecieron horas, fijándose en los movimiento de sus manos, en sus ojos, en el pequeño tic que tenía al apretar el libro y pasear sus dedos por las hojas antes de cerrarlos, como queriendo esconderse allí.

Era un niño.

Pensó si él se vería igual cuando le contaron sobre la Profecía, si se había visto similar tras los arduos entrenamientos que hacía con Dumbledore y Snape, que se vería igual de destrozado cuando traicionó a Hermione y la dejó a un lado en su búsqueda del más peligroso Horrocrux.

No era justo para Nott estar en una guerra que no le correspondía.

—¿Sabes que lo que haces Nott podría llevarte a la muerte? —preguntó suavemente, dándole la confianza que lo había abandonado cuando entró a su despacho —; Traicionas a tus amigos, matas a tus conocidos, pones en peligro tú vida y la de aquellos que amas, vives inseguro hasta que esto acabe y desconfías si lo que hay en tu jugo de calabaza efectivamente _es_ jugo de Calabaza o Acónito.

El Slytherin asintió más serio que de costumbre, dejando aquella pasividad a un lado, Theodore tenía rasgos bastante curiosos cuando quería.

—Podemos protegerte, Nott, no necesariamente tienes que ser espía.

—Esto es lo que quiero hacer. Sé que soy joven, pero y...

—Lo eres —cortó Harry por primera vez —. Estuvimos viendo tu caso anoche en el Cuartel de Aurores, Nott, aún no parecen muy convencidos pero lo estarán si les haces un pequeño "favor" —informaba con parsimonia desconocida en él.

—¿Cuál?

—Nombres, Nott, nombres que ya están perdidos.

...

Para el Lunes de la última semana de Noviembre Draco Malfoy recibió una inesperada carta que iniciaría su proyecto para este año

_Para el señor D. Malfoy._

_Del Profesor H. Potter._

_Sr. Malfoy:_

_El comienzo de su castigo comenzará mañana Martes 24 a las 17:30 horas. Los días serán completamente aleatorios por lo cual esté atento al envío de Lechuzas._

_Atte. Profesor Potter._

—Pero qué asquerosa letra —espetó más tarde cuando hubo descifrado el mensaje —, debería practicar su caligrafía.

Draco esperó con ansias el día martes.

La clase que más le gustaba a los Gryffindors era DCAO, claro, cuando no estaban los estúpidos de Slytherin con ellos. En su última hora los chicos de quinto año de Gryffindor se encontraron con los cobardes y oscuros miembros de la casa de Slytherin llegando tan asquerosamente altaneros como de costumbre, apropiándose del espacio que ellos ocuparon como si fueran simples piedrillas en el camino. Un denso silencio se apoderó del pasillo que no fue roto hasta que el aula mágicamente fue abierta, la nueva posición de los bancos, los nuevos artilugios y cuadros aún sorprendían a los alumnos. Su antigua clase de DCAO era más abierta y cerrada, mas esta sala era amplia, casi sin ventanas y con variopintos artículos que aún no sabían si eran oscuros o no.

—Buenos días clase —por la puerta del corredor Harry ingresó con un aspecto si no bien desgarbado, bastante desordenado. No había tenido la posibilidad de colocarse sus lentes por lo cual sus esmeraldas orbes se dejaron ver tras aquellas cejas pobladas y cabello revuelto, tenía pequeñas magulladuras que parecían estar cicatrizando y arrastraba los pies ligeramente —. Espero que se hayan portado bien, como también quiero creer que hicieron sus deberes —los jóvenes magos en entrenamiento asintieron con ansias, con un movimiento de varita los pergaminos de tarea de los alumnos volaron hasta el escritorio de Potter.

La clase estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de que hiciera el proclamado héroe de Guerra quien con desdén trataba de sacar el nuevo libro de textos que estaba enredado con otro. Mascullando por lo bajo estuvo allí lo que fueron minutos y para cuando logró sacar el artículo media clase —considerados Slytherins— le miraban con extrañeza por aquel pequeño espectáculo.

—Pasaré la lista primero.

Aburrido, eso era lo que sentía Draco. Miró hacia delante apreciando a Profesor San Potty quien aún se enredaba con algunos apellidos, revolvía aún más aquel nido de Búhos y se rascaba su insipiente barba, supuso que no se había alcanzado a afeitar en la mañana y consideró que se veía lo suficientemente desordenado como para ganarse una detención con McGonagall. Para cuando terminó Draco ya tenía una amplia lista de las cosas que definitivamente tendría que mejorar Potter antes de ser considerado un ente de este mundo, pensó que ni los _muggles_ se verían tan asquerosamente zarrapastrosos y se río levemente ante aquel pensamiento. Volteó su gris mirar a Pansy quien hablaba por lo bajo con Millicent, Theo con la vista fija en un libro demasiado ensimismado y Blaise contándole quién sabe qué porquería acerca de su última conquista. ¿La clase no podía ser más aburrida?

—Habrán sus libros en la página 78, Capítulo 3. Hoy aprenderemos el Obliviate, sus consecuencias y aquellas cosas, ahora si ustedes miran la panta...

Draco dejó de escuchar la lección del día para prestarle más atención a los movimientos corporales del Potter, tenía que investigar al enemigo. Al parecer tenía una herida en la pierna izquierda que le impedía moverse con soltura como correspondía, también sus movimientos torpes, el parpadeo seguido y su lengua silbante y baja que a muchos los sumió en una especie de letargo debido a lo suave que podía llegar a ser pese a lo masculina que sonaba, todo aquello eran consecuencia de unos días sin sueños debido a que en más de una ocasión terminó pidiendo que alguien le dijera dónde se había quedado. Media hora después Potter se terminó sentando en su silla en un estado que gritaba cansancio mas seguía allí hablando sobre las consecuencias de practicar mal un hechizo que ya ni recordaba, lo vio pasear su mirada por los alumnos y recaer en él cuando su mirada se hacía demasiado intensa, para guardar las apariencias, Draco pedía una nueva explicación con arrogancia ante palabras como "Me podría explicar mejor aquel punto, es que no entendí lo que dijo" o simples bufidos de descontento cuando realmente las palabras que ocupaban eran demasiado ordinarias para repetirlas.

Harry no estaba mejor, Malfoy resultó ser un mocoso bastante caprichoso aunque aquello firmemente se debía a que pasó más tiempo con Narcissa Malfoy, lo cual agradecía. Aquel chico sólo respondía a un gran dolor de cabeza y caprichos por doquier. Para cuando la clase finalizó Harry pidió un metro de tarea con las virtudes y consecuencias del hechizo, cómo funcionaba a nivel cerebral y los tres casos más desastrosos de la utilización de aquel hechizo, así también su contraparte. Despidió a la clase de quinto esperando irse sin altercados a su cómoda cama.

El joven rubio le envió una mirada ceñuda antes de partir y escabullirse por los pasillos cercanos sin sus amigos antes de sacar su capa de invisibilidad mirando a sus costados y esperó a que Potter caminara para poder seguirlo. Estuvo aburrido quince minutos antes de que el deseado profesor saliera arrastrando los pies completamente agotado, caminaron por extensos pasillos hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo en donde su _querido_ profesor se dirigía al patio. Draco lo vio alejarse lentamente sin que nadie lo viera —todos estaban ya en el comedor ingiriendo su cena—, caviló si seguirlo o no pero al distinguir paupérrimamente la espalda Draco se apresuró antes de siquiera pensar en la consecuencia de su impulsivo actuar.

Lo único que importaba ahora era seguir a Potter.

...

Caminaron hasta el sauce boxeador quien al sentir la cercanía comenzó a agitarse, por unos momentos el joven heredero se cuestionó si su profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras no estaba loco, pero aquel sencillo movimiento de varita y unas palabras masculladas dejó al árbol completamente quieto, casi como si aquello no fuera más que otro burdo árbol por aquella parte del castillo, lo vio caminar directamente hasta quedar frente al tronco y pronto San Potty se perdió en una estrecha entrada que lo recibió sin decirle nada.

Draco quedó maravillado por aquella simple acción, espero lo que fueron unos minutos antes de juntar el valor suficiente para decidirse y dejarse caer por aquella abertura, después de todo _él_ llevaba una capa y Potter sería siquiera sabía que estaba allí.

Caminó por el estrecho y rocoso pasillo, húmedo, sucio y lleno de telarañas. No le sorprendió encontrar pequeñas acromántulas bebés que esquivó nauseabundo, subió y bajó por peldaños antes de descubrir una puerta roñosa, de madera pútrida y rota. Trató de hacer menos ruido posible hasta que descubrió el piso con grandes manchas de sangre que dejaba un rastro por el suelo, subía por las escaleras y sintió aquel lugar estremecerse mientras caminaba. No tuvo que ser genio para saber dónde se encontraba.

La casa de los Gritos.

Un estremecimiento cubrió el cuerpo del rubio, sus pisadas chirriaban, pero la casa entera se movía ante su sola respiración, las puertas se abrían y cerraba con saña, la madera chirriaba a su paso y en los pisos superiores escuchaba incesantes susurros, el viento corría y aquella sencilla acción hacia su cuerpo tensarse, el saber que estaba en un lugar prohibido, en un lugar donde siempre se escucharon plegarias, la sed de muerte, la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña, aquel pensamiento no ayudaba con su escasa valentía y tragando duro siguió caminando como un Malfoy. Subió por las escaleras suavemente, esperando no hacer tanto ruido, mientras apreciaba todo su exterior memorizando pasillos, puertas y sonidos, estaba seguro que aquello sería una experiencia digna de contarle a sus hijos, nietos o lo que sea que tuviera en un futuro.

Algo gritó, y era horrible.

El horrisonante sonido atravesó aquel silencio devastador, la casa se meció peligrosamente y todo parecía sucumbir ante pasos acelerados, más gritos, maldiciones y luego silencio.

Definitivamente no había sido buena idea, pero Draco sí quería saber lo que Potter se traía entre manos.

Siguió subiendo hasta el último piso, todo estaba oscuro y tétrico; Draco Malfoy dudó de su decisión, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar sentado en el gran comedor preguntándose por qué no había seguido a Potter o cuestionándose por qué —en un lugar más seguro— tenía que ser tan jodidamente curioso. Él no era precisamente valiente o le gustaba meterse en aquellos líos, prefería beber Whisky de Fuego con Blaise y debatir sobre el mundo mágico que buscar malos o arriesgar su vida.

Algo en la esquina se movió.

Entre el eterno ébano Draco afirmó su varita algo tembloroso, la levantó a pesar de que llevaba su capa que se deslizó por su cuerpo y apareció aquel espectro más asqueroso que haya conocido.

Dementor.

Comenzó a hiperventilar antes de siquiera llegar a razonar que era absolutamente imposible que algo como aquello estuviera cerca de Hogwarts, el viejo loco no lo permitiría. Rápidamente pensó en aquellas palabras que le dijo su madre sobre cómo alejarlos, lo encontró inútil en su momento debido a que él no haría nada malo para estar cerca de uno pero definitivamente creía que seguir a un profesor era suficientemente malo como para que un Dementor lo siguiera. La figura se acercó nauseabunda como recordaba en las imágenes, comenzó a tener frío, los gritos de una guerra lejana le llegaron de improviso y la imagen iracunda de Lucius lo golpeó de repente dejándolo quieto.

—E-expee... —trató de bisbisar dificultosamente quedando al final completamente mudo. Se deslizó por el piso tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquel lúgubre ser mientras un sudor frío lo bañaba sutilmente.

—Riddíkulus —la voz a su costado sonó fuerte y demandante y Draco comprendió pese a su letargo lo que sucedía.

Potter bajó veinte puntos en su escala de "Héroe simplón". Apretó sus puños mirando cómo el Boggart era dirigido a un destartalado armario al fondo de la habitación y Potter iluminó la instancia con un poderoso Lumus, lo miró con cansancio, algo enojado pero no tan fuerte como la vez que lo mandó al despacho, miró su capa de invisibilidad omitiendo su avergonzado estado y suspiró nuevamente.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —murmuró agotado de toda aquella persecución.

—¿Cómo? —curioseó Draco antes de ver aquella extraña sonrisa que tenía Potter. Vio la varita muy cerca de él antes de que todo se oscureciera.

—_Obliviate_.

...

* * *

**A/N**: Sé que no tengo excusas por la demora, pero en mi defensa diré que escribí esto con mucho... ¿Amor? Gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cuánto me alegra recibirlos, también agradezco su paciencia y comentando el capítulo he de decir que Draco es condenadamente curioso y aquello nos llevará a la gloria xD. Bien, toda mi escritura tiene un propósito, como también está cierta idiotez por parte de Harry que no mencionaré hasta el próximo capítulo, aunque es notable ;)

**Himextina**: Muchas gracias por comentar, y sí, puede que me demore pero no olvidaré esta historia, es la primera que subí tras no escribir durante mucho tiempo. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Paulina**: Hola. Es un agrado que te guste el fic, lo he hecho con mucha paciencia e investigación. Me demoré en actualizar pero ya lo he hecho :D Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Shadow Lestrange**: Oh, muchas gracias por tu sinceridad. Realmente me paso por el arco del triunfo el tema de las edades pero me gusta aquella perversión de alumno-profesor, lo hace más atractivo, sobre todo en la parte en la cual Draco no es precisamente alguien que tiende a ser sumiso. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo.

**Sephy malfoy Uchiha**: Gracias por comentar, es un gusto que te haya agradado el capítulo anterior. Si bien este no contiene mucha acción entre ambos, sí da pie para mi próximo capítulo.

Saludos a todos. 


	4. Chapter – Y Draco Malfoy se enteró

{**Notas**} ¡Lamento la demora! No tenía inspiración para continuar, pero no iba a dejar mi fic botadito xD, sólo demoraré más de lo habitual en actualizar. ¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome!

* * *

Draco amaneció cómodo y confortable en su dormitorio. Cuando abrió sus orbes grises pudo apreciar su entorno con su vista nublada por el sueño que aún poseía. Sus rubios cabellos caían inquietos sobre sus párpados y pronto comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba en su dormitorio. Parpadeó confuso por un momento antes de sentarse en su cama tratando de ubicarse, estaba solo en su habitación... No que le sorprendiera —los Slytherin al ser pocos no tenían que compartir sus dormitorios como las otras casas—, pero él o recordaba haber estado allí.

Masajeó sus sienes un tiempo antes de reintentar abrir sus ojos intentando no sentir la desorientación que poseía, después de todo, él sabía que estaba en su dormitorio, en Slytherin, donde tenía que sentirse seguro y no como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier parte _algo_ le saltara en la cara asustándolo.

—¡Draco, Draco! —escuchaba gritar lejanamente. Intentó poner sus pensamientos en la realidad antes de abrir su boca y dejar escapar un gruñido antes que las palabras reales.

—¿Quién es? —dudó por unos momentos el levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta, sabía bien que algo en él no estaba bien.

—¡Draco es tarde! ¿Hasta qué horas piensas estar durmiendo? —la voz de Blaise rompió el extraño ambiente nuevamente. Miró su reloj de mesa y apreció claramente un gran ocho acompañado de un cuatro y cinco.

8:45 de la mañana.

Abrió sus labios escandalizado antes de mascullar su mala suerte.

—¡JODER!

Y fue así como Draco Malfoy comenzó su día.

* * *

**4**

**Y Draco Malfoy se enteró****

* * *

**

—¡No puedo creer que no me hayas despertado antes, Blaise! —si bien Draco estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para gritar, lo único que salían de sus labios eran rotundos siseos que asustaban a más de alguno. Todo Slytherin sabía que cuando Draco se enojaba, era cosa _seria_, tan seria como que el Profesor Snape nunca se entrometía en su camino y eso era bastante.

—Pensé que estabas ocupado —masculló algo enojado. Zabinni no era idiota, tenía que dar la impresión de ser el semejante de Draco y que no se asustaba con facilidad, era su mejor amigo pero eso no significaba que no le tuviera un respeto muy similar al de sus compañeros cuando el rubio heredero se enojaba —... Siempre andas diciendo que si _no_ sales es porque algo andas haciendo.

—¡Pues que no se vuelva a repetir, carajo! Si no bajo en veinte minutos obviamente _algo_ me pasó —Draco no dijo nada más aparte de bufar y mirar el pasillo.

Blaise lo vio por unos segundos más con ojo crítico, Draco estaba particularmente raro esta mañana.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad o algo importante qué hacer, Draco había disfrutado parte de su tiempo atormentado a Hufflepuff, asunto que realmente requería su atención según los diversos grados de idiotez que tenían algunos.

Draco siempre se preguntó si Helga Hufflepuff sería igual de idiota que los de su casa.

—¿Algún problema, Draco? —la voz de Pansy lo tomó por sorpresa, la miró largamente antes de seguir moviendo su varita y mandar sutiles hechizos que rasgaban o descocían los bolsos del alumnado.

—Sólo pienso, Pansy, algo que creo tú debes hacer con más frecuencia.

Se había fijado que, con el correr del tiempo, Theo andaba cada vez más retraído —no que no lo fuera, pero más de lo habitual—. Pensó que quizás se debían a las extrañas detenciones que le estaban dando, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para prestarle atención, aún las palabras de Blaise le rondaban por la cabeza.

¿Cómo no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió hace pocos días?

Él no era de mala memoria, no recordaba haberse metido en un lío ni tampoco hacer peligrosas pociones que dieran resultados su pérdida del día. Cada vez que se esforzaba por recordar sólo el gran vacío lo acompañaba, a lo mejor Blaise tenía razón y no era nada importante, sólo cosas de un adolescente hormonal.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Draco giró su cabeza viendo como el señor Binns venía hacia él — ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo?

El rubio arqueó una ceja y se mordió la lengua. ¿Es que no lo veía?

—Nada, señor, sólo hablaba con Pansy. Me decía algo de una tarea que no recuerdo muy bien —pese a la gran mentira, Binns asintió y miró casi sospechoso a los alumnos en el suelo buscando sus cosas.

—Será mejor que se dirija allá, señor Malfoy, no quiero saber que ha estado en _otro_ incidente sospechoso.

El Slytherin bufó antes de asentir y tomar sus cosas. Caminó lo más lento posible dirigiéndose a la Biblioteca pensando en nada. Mañana era sábado y podían ir a Hogsmeade, claro, si San Potter no estropeaba su fin de semana llamándolo a hacer quién sabe qué cosas.

Él realmente no quería hacer su tarea, pero Blaise le dijo que el libro que mandó a leer Potter sólo habían tres copias y dos ya estaba pedidas, lo cual sólo dejaba una que _no _se podía sacar de la Biblioteca, además, la loca de Pince estaba cada vez más desquiciada con los libros, lo cual no la sorprendía si él tenía la firme idea que se follaba a los libros... _Asco_.

—¡Draco! —sus orbes grises miraron a Blaise que venía corriendo en su dirección cargando algunos cuadernos demás.

—Blaise —habló aburrido.

—¿Vas a la Biblioteca? Yo aún no termino mi ensayo de Defensas, ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—No, Blaise, iba camino a la maldita Biblioteca cuando me llamaste, además: ¿Qué tiene de complicado hacer un maldito ensayo del Obliviate?

—Nada, lo complicado es el libro —ambos Slytherin siguieron caminando hablando de más trivialidades, al ingresar al "Terrero santo" escogieron una iluminada y arrinconada mesa que quedaba entre dos grandes estanterías y esperaron pacientemente allí hasta que el idiota de Stanley terminara de leer el dichoso libro y poder ocuparlo.

—A todo esto —murmuró nuevamente su amigo — ¿Cómo te van con las detenciones del Profesor Potter? —curioseó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Detención?

—¡Sí! La del martes por la noche, ¿No me digas que tampoco lo recuerdas?

¡Ya estaba! Definitivamente algo tendría que haberle pasado para olvidar semejante burrada.

—Emnn... Aburrida, Potter no hizo nada más que darme un montón de instrucciones e irse. Yo en cambio tuve que aburrirme cumpliéndolas —contestó en tono austero. No sabía si aquello era cierto, pero tampoco creía que su detención iba a ser tan entretenida.

—Mmm... Una lástima, escuché decir que Creveey se la pasaba genial con él.

—El estúpido Gryffindor la pasa bien mientras le lama el culo a alguien —masculló por lo bajo viendo cómo Madame Pince venía con el pequeño libro entre sus manos.

—Aquí tienen el libro —espetaba con soltura —, tienen durante dos horas. Devuélvanlo en el mesón, y si no estoy, déjenlo en la casilla. Y **no** lo rayen —la vieja loca se fue mascullando algunas palabras más antes de perderse por los pasillos. Draco miró el libro con ira.

—¿Y por esta porquería de libro estuvimos esperando UNA maldita hora? —_oh_, ¡Por supuesto que estaba resentido!

—Vamos, Draco, ni que fuera el período de tiempo que más has esperado.

Chistando algunas palabras más, el rubio príncipe de Slytherin decidió sacar todos los útiles que iba a ocupar mientras Blaise terminaba de revisar lo que sea que haya querido, y para cuando los terminó de colocar sobre el escritorio —a un ritmo alarmantemente lento—, Draco tenía antes sus ojos el maldito libro que recitaba _"Mentis Corpus"_ de _Merope N'Dion_.

Ofuscado, Draco abrió el libro en la primera página mientras hundía la pluma en la tinta y comenzaba a escribir los datos básicos en su pergamino antes de leer los primeros párrafos.

«**I**»

**OBLIVIATE**

_Muchos conocen la forma en que un mago borra la memoria de otro mago, o también encierran los recuerdos que este pueda poseer y no le son tan gratos. _

_Generalmente, el Obliviate se le lanza a los enemigos, aunque no hemos de sorprendernos cuando amigos, familiares o parejas han decidido utilizarlo como recurso que —por diversos motivos— lo han lanzado sobre una persona..._

Bla, bla, bla... ¿De qué demonios le servían las utilidades si todo mago la sabía? Leyó el índice una vez más y se dirigió al capítulo cuatro, que era lo que más le importaba por ahora.

«**IV**»

**EMPLEANDO EL OBLIVIATE**

_No cualquier persona está calificada para hacerlo, muchos magos diestros en la magia son incapaces de lanzar este sencillo hechizo ya que se juega con la mente de un ser humano. Ha habido desastrosos casos en donde magos y brujas han terminado dementes, amnésicos, desquiciados o completamente perdidos. _

_Como bien habrán comprendido en capítulos previos, el Obliviate __**juega**__ con la mente del receptor, haciéndolo olvidar parcial, o totalmente, parte de su memoria e induciendo que la persona afectada no sienta mayor interés en averiguar qué fue lo que le sucedió si no es otra persona la que insiste en instigar aquella parte de su memoria. Un Obliviate mal hecho puede traer consigo dos consecuencias:_

_1) El usuario termina con un daño mental total o parcial._

_2) El hechizo puede romperse por sí sólo no causando nada más que los recuerdos vuelvan a su sitio._

_Para lanzar un obliviate la varita debe de estar colocada..._

—¡Argh! Estúpido aburrido libro —a su costado, Blaise se carcajeó un poco y asintió mientras seguía haciendo otros de sus deberes, y Draco comenzó a transcribir todo lo que entendía y lo incomprensible del hechizo. No había pasado ni una hora cuando ya se encontraba al final de su tarea, midió el pergamino con saña dándose cuenta que necesitaba sólo diez centímetros más para estar listo y pasó al último capítulo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no terminaste a la primera? —murmuró suave y adormecido por el aburrido trabajo que Potter le dio.

—Porque llegó Miller y me quitó el maldito libro, ahora termina pronto, Draco, iniciará la cena en diez minutos —el rubio asintió mientras volvía a hundir la pluma en el tintero y colocaba "Cómo reconocer y romper el hechizo" con su curveada letra.

«_La forma fácil de reconocer si has sufrido un Obliviate recientemente es sencilla: Desorientación, pérdida de una memoria, distracción y cansancio. Por otro lado, si se recibió hace tiempo y un mago o bruja quiere saber si le han lanzado uno, sólo con un simple __**Memoria mentis**__ podrá romper el encanto agitando su varita en dirección oblicua a..._»

Por unos instantes Draco pasó por alto la información mientras bostezaba un poco y seguía leyendo el párrafo, cuando releyó la página dando los retoques a su trabajo sintió que _algo_ extraño se removía en su mente. Leyó completamente su trabajo arreglando su ortografía hasta que llegó a las líneas finales y aquel instinto básico que nunca le había fallado finalmente se encendió.

—¡Oh por los mil demonios! —masculló eufórico por su descubrimiento.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —espetaba bajo mirando fijamente las líneas del libro —, mataré al maldito bastardo que lo haya hecho y...

—¿Me puedes decir qué carajos te pasa ahora? —cortó Zabinni — Has estado maldiciendo los últimos segundos y _no _me gusta estar excluido —el rubio lo miró con odio antes de extender el libro y apuntar con su dedo el último párrafo.

Y Draco esperó la estúpida pregunta.

—¿Y qué? ¿Se te olvidó colocarlo en tu ensayo? —Malfoy bufó antes de abrir sus labios nuevamente.

—¿No se te hacen conocidos los síntomas, Blaise? **Desorientación**, **pérdida parcial de la memoria**, **cansancio **—enumeraba como si le estuviese narrando un cuento.

—¿Eh?

—¡Me han arrojado un Obliviate, Blaise! Alguien me lo ha lanzado y cuando lo encuentre lo castraré y colgaré sus...

—¡Señor Malfoy!

Por el otro lado del castillo, un muy contento Harry Potter sonrió casual a unos alumnos de primer año quienes tenían dudas.

Ahora sólo era el tiempo quien dictaba los sucesos.

* * *

{**Notas Finales**} Crédulo Harry si creía que Draco no se daría cuenta xDD

¡Saludos!


End file.
